


That Time Randy Ran Out of Hairdye

by The_Urban_Author



Series: the big story moving project [2]
Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally written in 2015, i'm just moving this series here, idk if i'll continue this series, yes I know his hair is naturally purple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Urban_Author/pseuds/The_Urban_Author
Summary: Originally written in 2015:Just a fluff one-shot series about Randy running out of hair dye.originally posted on FFN, re-uploaded here errors and all





	That Time Randy Ran Out of Hairdye

**Author's Note:**

> originally written in 2015.

Though no one ever thought much of Randy Cunningham, other than that he was just some shoob who tried way too hard to be cool, one thing that did make him stand out was his dark purple hair. It was his pride and joy, (other than being the ninja, but he couldn't exactly flaunt that around) so you can imagine his dismay when he found out that he had run out of hair dye. "What the juice?!" Randy shouted at the empty bottle of manic panic hair dye, "How could I be out of hair dye? I'm never out of hair dye!" It was true, Randy had had his hair dyed since a very young age. His mom was a bit of a hippie, so as soon as Randy had enough hair on his toddler head, she dyed his hair tyrian purple to match her own. It wasn’t as though Randy complained though. He loved the idea of having hair that no one else had, it made him unique. So for years his mom had done his hair and when he was old enough, he began to maintain it himself. 

Most people couldn't remember what Randy's natural hair color was, not even his best friend Howard. The only way anyone would know what his natural color was would be if they saw his early baby pictures, but he made sure those were very well hidden. Unfortunately for him though, mostly due to his ninja duties, Randy hadn't had the time to dye his hair and his roots were beginning to show, which was so not okay. Randy groaned as he threw the bottle into the trash and looked through the bathroom cabinet for the natural dye. His mom always kept hair dye around that was in Randy’s natural color, just incase he decided to get a job or if the school suddenly decided to change their hair color policy. 

He knew that the only way he wasn't going to look like a total shoob tomorrow was to wash the remaining purple dye out of his hair and start fresh with a new bottle that he planned to buy after he got his allowance in a few weeks. He groaned at the thought having to spend at least two weeks without his precious purple hair, but stepped into the shower nonetheless. After a long while of scrubbing through his hair to make sure all the dye was out, and then the long and tedious process of applying the new dye, he took a good look at himself. "Ugh, now I remember why I dye my hair purple." Randy groaned, he hated his natural hair. It just didn't go with the edgy persona that he likes to think he has. ‘Maybe I'll just wear my hood tomorrow,’ he thought hopefully, ‘yeah, no one has to know.’

The next day.

Randy didn't bother putting the ridiculous amount of hair gel in his hair as he normally does, since he planned on keeping his hair covered the entire day he only felt the need to quickly comb it. Despite his inherent hate for McFist, he silently thanked the gazzilionaire for making the hoods on the McHoodies so big. The fabric cast a shadow over his eyes, and obscured the few visible pieces of his bangs that he couldn’t keep from falling into his eyes. But still Randy walked through the halls of Norrisville high slightly anxious, hoping no one would give him a hard time for his hood being up. He even went so far as to avoid seeing Howard at his locker because he didn't want his best friend to ask any questions as he most certainly would. Randy scurried into his first period math class as if his moving faster would make the day go by faster. Randy sat right in between Howard and Theresa Fowler, who both gave him strange looks that read, ‘what's up with the hood?’ Randy really hoped that they wouldn't give him a hard time about it.   
Mr. Slimovits walked into the room just as the second bell rang, he began his normal routine of writing the days aim, do now, and homework on the chalkboard. Randy sunk down in his seat, if anyone was going to grill him about his hood it was P Slimz. "Okay class, today we will be-" he cut himself off and stared straight at Randy, "Mr. Cunningham, need I remind you that wearing your hood up during school hours is prohibited? Take it off." P Slimz ordered. Randy sunk down in his seat even more, "But mister-" he was cut off by the principal waving a detention slip in the air. Randy sat up and sighed. Most people were snickering at Randy getting in trouble for something so stupid, but were immediately shut up at what was revealed to be under Randy's hood. Only mildly tamed, brownish blonde hair fell out of his hood, his bangs that he usually held up in hair gel fell into his sapphire blue eyes in a way that could only be described as just plain cute. At least by the girls in the class anyway, in fact a certain baton twirlers nose was bleeding just a bit. "Thank you Mr. Cunningham. And here’s a tissue Ms. Fowler." Said Mr. Slimovitz, not taking notice of the difference in Randy's hair or the reactions of the other students. 

From then on Randy couldn't concentrate. He felt like everyone was staring at him, which was kind of true. Most of the other kids were stealing glances at him, wondering why he suddenly changed his hair style, the only one who was actually full on staring was Theresa, who was also not paying attention to the class. As soon as the bell rang Randy shot out of his seat and ran as fast as he could down the hallway, not wanting any more people to get a good look at his hair, but he was stopped when he heard someone calling his name. "Randy! Wait up!" Came the cry from Theresa, the absolute last person Randy wanted to see. This was so embarrassing, to have to face his crush with his stupid hair that he hated. As she approached he began to put up his hood again but, "Wait," said Theresa, "don't put your hood up. I wanna see your hair." She said pulling the hood down herself, she grasped Randy's chin and turned his head around in a few different directions to get a good look at him. "Wow Randy," she said letting go of his chin, "I don't know why you don't let people see your natural hair more often." Randy blinked at the unexpected compliment, "Wait, you don't think it looks lame? I mean, don’t you think it’s pretty plain?" He winced at his accidental rhyme. ‘Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!’ he shouted in his thoughts.  Theresa just giggled, "Lame? No, I think it looks Bruce!" She said enthusiastically, Theresa glanced at the clock on the wall, "Oh no, I have to get to class. But, um, I'll see you around o.k." With that she left. Randy blushed and called, "See you around!" just before she was out of earshot. Randy turned and continued on to his next class, a little more confident now than he was before. He put his hands in his pockets and thought, ‘Maybe my hair isn't so bad after all.’


End file.
